


Fun with the Fluffballs

by Quinara



Series: PENGUINS [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: AU, Babyfic, F/M, Parody, Penguins, commentfic, crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-11
Updated: 2010-04-11
Packaged: 2017-10-08 20:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/79433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quinara/pseuds/Quinara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Penguin!Buffy and Penguin!Spike return from their adventure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fun with the Fluffballs

"Kark! Kark! KARK!" Little Jake and Tallulah greeted their parents as they came home from the mating ground, flapping their fluffy wings delightedly and rushing to meet them. Behind them, Dawn knowingly clicked her beak at Buffy and Spike's appearance, which was, to use a term from her brother-in-law's colourful vocabulary, the very essence of shagged out.

Playfully Spike patted his children with his wings, unsure how he could have ever have thought about abandoning them, even if that was the penguin way. Clearly, he thought, as Tallulah lovingly jabbed him in the side with her beak, they were the very best thing he had ever done. And he'd killed mutant giant squid.

Meanwhile, Buffy caught Dawn up on what had happened, with Angel and the alternate dimension. "Kar-aarrrk!" she explained, gesturing. She and Spike had barely any time together before they'd had to come home, and most of their feathers were out of place because of the snowstorm - it would take months to groom each other back to looking respectable. "Karrk..." The neighbours were going to freak.

"Kaark," Dawn sympathised, looking over to Spike and the children, who were now racing around a not-so-far-away rock, Spike shortening his waddle to the point where he was tipping from side to side like kelp in an eddy.

It was that sight, though, that made Buffy laugh, that made her realise that despite all the struggles she and Spike had gone through - the year they'd grown apart, the arguments, the spell put on them by Angel, the limited time to be, erm, tender with one another - creating this family really was worth it. "Karr-r!" she excused herself from Dawn, then waddled over to join the race.


End file.
